Assumptions
by Len.chan
Summary: Maggie really should stop making assumptions about Alex Danvers.
1. Chapter 1

The first time she met Agent Danvers, the immediate thought that crossed Maggie's mind was that someone needed to get the stick out of the woman's ass. She was stiff and arrogant, wearing that stupid suit and weaving her federal badge around like she owned the place.

Maggie won't even lie to herself and say that she didn't find the agent interesting that first time, _fascinating_ even, but Danvers was probably straight and totally not her type.

 _Straight and a fed. Never going there._

It's funny how things can change so much in so little time.

In a matter of weeks, Alex has gone from occasional partner, to pool buddy, to friend, and somehow along the way, they reached the point where Maggie can't imagine her life without Alex Danvers in it.

It was during that time in between that Maggie discovered that that first version of Alex, the one she met at the airport after the President was attacked, the cold and haughty FBI agent that wanted to get rid of her, was all a façade.

Alex Danvers was the kindest soul she's ever met. She's also warm, and funny, and a total nerd that, sometimes, enjoys a little bit too much talking about science. Maggie wonders how could she ever think that not falling for Alex was even an option.

When she came out and suddenly kissed her in a bar full of people, without any hesitation, taking Maggie's face in her hands and holding it while their lips met, as if she had been kissing girls that way all her life, Maggie's world turned upside down. She knew that Alex had a crush on her, she could see it in her eyes and hear it in her words, and Maggie had expected an awkward confession at some point, but never a kiss.

And that's another think she discovered. Alex Danvers never does anything halfway. If there's an alien on the loose, she will not sleep until they catch him. If someone important to her goes missing, she'll unleash hell on earth until she finds them. And if she wants to kiss you, she will do it, thoroughly.

Maggie never imagined that the same woman stumbling on her words trying to accept that the detective had been right, that she was indeed gay, wouldn't think twice before kissing her in public. Shyness, wanting to hide for a while, even gay panic had been expected. But it's as if Alex had taken the baby gay rule book and thrown it away. Hell, even a lot of grown up gay woman who have been out for years aren't brave enough to kiss someone like that.

And that scared Maggie to death.

But that laser piercing through her shoulder had been even scarier and, for a moment, she'd cursed herself because she was going to die without kissing Alex Danvers again, and it was all her fault.

"You are too dramatic," Alex tells her between kisses, "It's barely a scratch."

"You aren't the one who got shot by a cyborg."

"No, but as the one who patched you, I know what I'm talking about," The agent's hands are heading dangerously to the hem of her shirt and Maggie's head starts to get a bit foggy, "You should trust your doctor."

If Maggie hadn't expected in a million years that first kiss at the bar, she definitely hadn't thought that showing at Alex's door with pizza, beer, and the resolve to move a little forward with their relationship, could turn into a make out session on the couch in a matter of minutes.

Maggie had told Alex that she wanted to kiss her, and Alex had taken that request to the letter.

Without letting her go, Alex had led them through the living room until they'd reached the couch. She had pushed her gently then, making her sit, and proceeded to straddle her before reaching down again to claim Maggie's lips.

Now Alex's hands are under her shirt, and she's leaving open kisses along the column of her neck, causing Maggie to gasp every time that she feels the ghost of a tongue caress her skin.

"I should…" She tries to catch some air, "I should stop assuming things about you, Danvers."

"And what did you assume about me?"

Maggie can feel the smirk against her skin before Alex places another kiss under her jaw.

"That this would be scary for you."

" _This?_ " She points out letting her hands travel higher and stopping at the sensitive spot under Maggie's breasts, barely touching the fabric of her bra.

"Yeah." Maggie breaths out, "Yeah, _that._ "

Alex leans back a little and lifts her hands to cradle Maggie's face, letting her thumbs gently caress the other woman's cheeks. Her eyes are soft and warm.

"Maggie," There's a fondness in the way that Alex says her name that the detective has never heard before, "For the first time in my life, this feels _right._ Why should that be scary?"

She doesn't have an answer for that.

"Are _you_ scared?"

And Maggie knows that Alex isn't talking about the physical part of their relationship, although is a little unsettling how the other woman has managed to work her up so quickly with just a few kisses.

"Terrified."

"But in a good way?"

Now it's Maggie who places a hand on Alex's neck to bring her closer before placing a tender kiss on her lips.

"The best," She answers while her yes remain closed and she smiles with content.

Alex's lips find hers again and they melt into another kiss, deeper this time, full of promises and words not spoken, at least not yet. While the agent's hands are back at shamelessly exploring Maggie's body, hers has gone to Alex's back, grasping the pajamas' shirt, and swiftly removing the item.

Now Alex is half naked in her lap, and smirking.

"Remember when I told you that I've always been perfect at everything except one thing?" She asks.

Maggie nods and a huge grin appears in her face when Alex leans again and one of her hands go to unbutton the detective's jeans.

"I intend to fix that tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

_*A tiny note:_ _A few people *complained* that I endend the story too soon and politely suggested that I should continue it. So, here I present the second and final chapter.*_

2.

To assume that Alex was going to be shy and clumsy during their first time has also been a mistake.

"Jesus Christ, Danvers," Maggie says once she's able to catch her breath, "Are you sure you've never been with a woman before?"

Alex grins against the heated skin of Maggie's chest. The agent's mouth is tracing a path to her neck, slowly, leaving a trail of feather like kisses behind, while Alex's hands, never resting, are testing new ways to get Maggie on fire again.

"I may be new at this, but I'm highly skilled with my hands and an expert at reading people's body language."

"Smug much?"

"What can I say?" Alex places a wet, open-mouthed kiss under her ear, and Maggie gasps when a wandering hand starts tracing patterns on the sweaty skin of her inner thighs, while she whispers, "I do know how to make someone _sing_ with just one finger."

Maggie has never been so glad to be wrong about something.

When Alex bites her ear at the same time her fingers graze the sensitive skin of Maggie's center, the detective swears to never again apply the baby gay clichés to Alex Danvers. There has been some awkward moments at first, but she suspects that the lack of intimacy in Alex's life has been what prompted them, and not the fact that she was with a woman.

It hadn't been Maggie's intention to let the _heavy_ make out session go further than kisses, and touches, and _okay_ , maybe some grinding, but they'd ended going from zero to one hundred in seconds. Before she could realize, she wasn't wearing any pants and Alex was leading her to the bedroom.

" _Are you sure?"_ The detective had asked with some concern. Things were going pretty fast, and if there was something that Maggie was sure about, was that Alex deserved her real first time to be something more than a rushed night of passion, " _We don't have to do this tonight. You could let me borrow some of those cute pajamas of yours and we could just go to sleep."_

But Alex had strongly refused the idea, entangling her hands in the mess that was Maggie's hair by then, and captured her lips in a kiss that had left the detective breathless for a moment.

" _I want you, Maggie,"_ Had been Alex reply when the kiss ended, _"And I need you to start touching me because I'm about to combust if you don't do it soon."_

And Maggie had been glad to comply.

" _Yes ma'am."_

After that, the remaining clothes were discarded and Maggie, taking both of Alex's hands in her own, guided the other woman until they reached the foot of the neatly done bed. Those first moments were awkward. Alex hands hesitated a little before resting gently on Maggie's hips, and Maggie, even if the other woman had clearly stated that she wanted to be touched, wasn't sure where to draw the line. She was feeling like a teenager on her first time, excited and eager. She wanted to give Alex everything she had been missing during all those years of repression, show her how amazing being intimate with someone could be. But being so enthusiastic could also backfire and scare Alex, and Maggie wasn't going to risk their first time together going to hell just because she couldn't keep it in her pants.

So, she decided to let Alex set the pace. Maggie's touch was slow and soft, always in the comfort zone, but just an inch away from going into dangerous territory. Their kisses were growing heated, more desperate, but while Alex's hands went to explore Maggie's bare back, urging her to _do something_ , the detective just kept hers over Alex's hipbones, tracing circular patterns with her thumbs.

Soon, it became clear that Alex wasn't joking around, because one of her hands grabbed Maggie's ass with urgency, flushing their bodies together. Before she could wrap her head around that, though, another sensation shot straight to her core and ignited all the cells in Maggie's body, because Alex had decided that biting her neck was the faster way to make her react.

And she had been right.

Every concern, every cautious thought that Maggie could have, went flying out of the window.

When Alex finally came, with her whole body arching and her eyes shut in an infinite bliss, whispering her name like a mantra, Maggie felt like an idiot for even trying to run from this. Because it turns out that the sight of Alex Danvers under her, with a satisfied smile and a look of utter happiness in her eyes, is the most beautiful thing that Maggie has ever seen.

"You are going to be the death of me, Danvers."

Alex laughs and kisses a patch of skin just below her navel before raising her eyes to meet Maggie's. There's a mischievous grin in the agent's lips that makes her shiver with anticipation.

"But it's going to be such a _sweet_ death, Sawyer."

Next morning, while they'll still be in bed wrapped around each other, while she'll have Alex comfortably sleeping in her arms, Maggie will think about the list in her head, the one where she's been collecting facts about this amazing, beautiful, and brave woman that dared to step into her crime scene to steal her case, along with her heart. More than half of the items of that list are now crossed out and replaced, making evident that assuming things of one Alex Danvers has been a mistake from the start.

Danvers is straight. _To think that has been like the biggest, but also the happier mistake of my life._

Danvers is a FBI agent with a stick up in her ass. _Okay, wrong agency. Maybe a bit right about the second part, because Alex can be a real pain when it comes to work_.

Alex has a crush on me. _That one was scary, but right._

Alex will be scared her feelings. _Right the first two seconds, but strongly crossed out the moment she kissed me at the bar._

Alex needs a friend, not a girlfriend who just ended a relationship. _That was true. I'm just not strong enough._

Intimacy will take some time. _Yeah, right._

She snorts at that thought, the sudden movement making Alex stir a little, but not waking her up quite yet.

"..ive m're ..'nutes."

And, seriously, Maggie should just stop assuming things and start making a list with the facts she _knows_ about Alex Danvers.

Like, for example, how utterly cute she looks drooling in her sleep.

 **Fin**

 _*And now you can comment and complain that it wasn't smutty enough*_


End file.
